Her
by hahalolsmileyface
Summary: He just couldn't get enough of her. And he wondered why


kay so i know i probably should finish at least one of my fanfics first because i have so much that i need to update -_- but i've been thinking about this one all day and i just watched black butler too so xD lol don't judge me.

lol anyways i hope you like it.

i'm winging this btw lol. as i do all myy stories... or most

disclaimer: i don't own black butler

* * *

Chapter 1

Sebastian hummed as he walked along the halls of the Phantomhive mansion with a candelabra in his hand, lit with three candles already melting. The light it provided was dim. Not that it mattered anyways... He could see just fine in the dark. He merely kept up the facade of him being an average human as best he could after all he was merely one hell of a butler. A Phantomhive butler that couldn't do this wasn't even worth his salt.

He passed room after room until he came upon an open one. Ciel was sound asleep. He entered and took a quick look around, deeming the place safe enough to leave alone for the moment. He walked out, closing the door soundlessly after him. He continued on down the hall until he came upon a closed door. He heard the soft breathing of _her._

Sebastian stood there, just listening, mesmerized. He then heard a rustle of sheets indicating that she must have rolled over. That snapped him out of his reverie. He looked around. The halls seemed a bit lighter and the candles had near melted all the wax, causing it to encase his hand... _How long have I been standing here?_ He sighed in irritation and continued on, shaking his head. _Slacking... Definitely something not tolerated in a Phantomhive butler.__  
_

He took out his pocketwatch. "5:43." he read aloud. "I haven't even started on today's duties." he muttered. "Not like me. Not like me at all." _It's because of her._ The thought came unbidden into his mind.

_Serenity Phantomhive.__ Long raven hair like her brothers. Deep blue eyes like her brothers. Small, lean frame like her brothers. Feminine like her brother._ He stopped and chuckled to himself. _What part of her isn't like her brother?_

He stopped chuckling. "Oh that's right. It's the fact that she's a girl that makes all the difference." He entered the kitchen to find Bard already starting breakfast. Sebastian frowned in disapproval. "Bard." his voice carried authority. "What are you doing?"

Bard chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Thought I'd save you the trouble of cooking the young master's breakfast." he grinned

Sebastian just shook his head. He set the candelabra down, blowing out the flames as he did so and cracking the wax encasement off of his hand. "You seem to give me _more_ trouble than less." he sighed. "Honestly Bard." He took off his coat tail and neatly folded it and set it aside. He rolled up his sleeves, put on an apron and motioned for the servant to get out of the way. "The eggs are overcooked, the apples are yet to be washed, the dessert hasn't even been started. Oh dear it seems I have more to do than I thought."

Bard exited the kitchen with his head hung in shame. Then an idea seemed to come to him. "Hey Sebastian."

"Hm?" he asked without pausing in his tasks.

"Why don't you teach me how to cook breakfast and you won't even need to worry about it. It frees up some time for you right? And I could actually be productive in this big house." he laughed. "Man I'm a genius."

Sebastian tilted his head as if thinking. _It would certainly help. But this is the young master's food he'll be cooking. Ciel would expect nothing less than perfection._ "Perhaps. We'll start small. At noon." he said nothing more. He wouldn't have been able to with all the ruckus Bard was making in his excitement at finally being able to do something useful around the mansion.

He checked the time once more. _6:07. Seven__ minutes late. _Clicking the pocketwatch close. He whipped out a cutting board and chopped at a leisurely pace. First the apples, then the green onion. He quickly soaked the apples into a bowl of lemon to prevent the browning and started whisking the eggs, finding that busying himself with daily household chores did not keep his wandering mind from Serenity.

He closed his eyes, not having a free hand to tell the time, instead listening to the internal clock within himself. _6:32. The young master should be waking up soon._

Quickly and efficiently, he made a simple omelet, popping some bread in the oven to toast it just right with a slice of butter and jam on separate plates. He placed it all on a cart and called Bard who he knew had been hovering just outside the door this whole time. Bard stumbled in, ready to be of service. "Cart this into the study room. This is the young master's breakfast." he gave him a meaningful look. "Surely, even this simple task can not go wrong."

He left Bard to stew on that sentence and took out the pocketwatch. _6:57. Just on time._ he smiled and decided that now would be the time to wake up the young mistress. He could have very well asked Mey-Rin to do it but... well, he preferred to see her sleeping face slowly wake from slumber. He had always found it oddly... beautiful.

Sebastian straightened as he readjusted his tailcoat until he looked presentable and walked through the winding halls of the enormous mansion until he came upon the door of the young mistress. He raised his hand to knock but realized the door was open a crack.

Instead of knocking, he gently pushed the door open enough for him to get through and he crossed the room in a leisurely manner. He leaned over her body until his face was just inches from hers and he studied her as he always did. Just for a minute. No more, no less.

He sucked in a quiet breath and stood straight again, gently touching her shoulder and giving a small shake. "Young Mistress."

His smooth voice only stirred her slightly but she did not wake. He tried again. "Young Mistress."

She gave a small groan and huffed but her eyes still did not open. Not even a little flutter.

Sebastian couldn't keep the small smile from his face and leaned down. "Serenity." he whispered. "Wake up, it's morning."

This rewarded him with a gentle sigh as her eyes opened and landed on his. With a smile she greeted, "Hello Sebastian."

* * *

A/N: :3 hope you liked it 3


End file.
